


All I Want For Christmas

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis really needs to pick up his act...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

'Did you bring the beer?!' Niall's voice reached Louis as he walked through the door.

'What?' He called back, slipping off his shoes, 'I thought Zayn was getting it!'

'Yeah but I forgot.'

'So you expected ME to bring it?' Louis asked, heading into the living room.

'Well...' Niall grinned at him sheepishly.

'Where's Liam and Harry?' Zayn queried, eyebrow raised over a glass of what looked like red wine.

'Dunno bout Li, but Harry's supposed to be here already,' Niall shrugged, tipping his SnapBack back on his head.

Louis flinched at the mention of the curly haired boy, forgetting momentarily that none of the other boys knew about their 'fight' of sorts.

'Why the long face?' Niall mocked lightly, poking Louis' cheek with his toe.

'Um...'

'C'mon Tommo,' Zayn prodded.

'Nothing.'

'Is this about Harry?'  
  
'Um...'  
  
'It is!'  
  
Louis cringed into the couch, shrinking in on himself, unable to bring out any of that self- proclaimed carefree attitude that he was famous for.  
  
'What happened?' Niall asked, throwing himself down between Zayn and Louis.  
  
'I may be in love with him,' Louis muttered dejectedly.  
  
'Is that it?' Zayn asked, almost disappointed.  
  
'Pfff,' Niall scoffed, 'What’s new?'  
  
The Doncaster lad looked up in surprise.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
The tanned boy just grinned, 'Mate, the whole world knows that already.'  
  
'B-but...I just figured it out!' Louis spluttered, gaping at them.  
  
Niall and Zayn shared a look.  
  
'Are you THAT dense?' Niall said, shaking his head, 'The rest of us have known since the X Factor.'  
  
'But that was four years ago!' Louis exclaimed, blinking.  
  
'You seriously didn't know?' Zayn asked, sipping his goddamned glass of red wine like some all-knowing being.  
  
'NO!' Exasperated, Louis stood up and paced across the far too cheerfully decorated living room, avoiding the tinsel all over the carpet.  
  
Niall chuckled, which set Zayn off and soon both of them were howling with delighted laughter.  
  
'Jeez, and we thought HARRY was oblivious!' Niall giggled, already a bit tipsy on the wine that he'd probably snuck from Zayn.  
  
Louis opened his mouth to retort when Liam's voice interrupted from the door.  
  
'Harry's...' Liam trailed off with a grimace, '...not coming.'  
  
Zayn groaned, 'You kidding?'  
  
'Louis what did you DO?' Niall demanded, turning on the older lad.  
  
'Why do you automatically assume I did something?!' Louis pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
'Because,' Liam stressed, walking into the room, 'Harry refuses to get out the bloody bed even to go to the bathroom!'  
  
The blue eyed boy shrunk back slightly, cringing inwardly as their argument resurfaced.  
  
***  
  
'I've had it with being called gay, Harry!' Louis screamed, throwing his hands up, 'You may be okay with parading around with whoever you goddamn please but I'm not GAY!'  
  
'I'm not the one calling every damn thing a fucking conspiracy, Louis! You shoot down any small thing that even hints at us being together and call it 'bullshit' as you so nicely put it! People are going to assume!' Harry yelled right back, eyes flashing.  
  
'That doesn't even make sense! Besides, YOU'RE the one who's always touching me! YOU'RE the one who's always looking at me! People think you're in love with me, Harry, and sometimes I wonder if you are!'  
  
Harry glared, 'And so what if I was, huh Louis? WHAT IF I was?!'  
  
'Then I'd tell you to fuck off!!' Louis screamed, terrified at the direction that the conversation was taking.  
  
'Then fuck you, Louis Tomlinson, fuck you.' Harry snarled, stalking out of his apartment, the door slamming behind him.  
  
'Oh god...' Louis whimpered, staring at the door, 'I'm sorry, Harry...'  
  
***  
  
'YOU WHAT?!' Niall yelled, 'You didn't!'  
  
'Louis, you know how sensitive he is,' Liam reasoned gently, wrapping an arm around the trembling shoulders.  
  
'Lou, mate, I really think you should go and talk to him,' Zayn said, patting his arm, 'It's Christmas yeah? It’s your birthday. Go tell him you love him and be all disgustingly cuddly for the rest of your lives.'  
  
'Finally figured it out, has he?' Liam chuckled when Louis gaped at him.  
  
'Why did EVERYONE know before me?!'  
  
'Because we have half a brain,' Niall motioned noncommittally, 'Now go before one of decides to steal all your precious--'  
  
'I'm going, I'm going!' Louis yelled, fumbling with his shoes, 'But what if he hates me?'  
  
'He doesn't, for Pete's sake! He loves you just as much as you love him! Now GO!' Liam pushed out the door, finally resorting to use the muscles in his arms and put them to good use.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Louis found himself hesitating outside Harry's apartment, shuffling back and forth wondering if he should just go in.  
  
'For god's sake,' He hissed to himself, 'Go inside and just kiss the living daylights out of him, Tomlinson, you will not back out now.'  
  
Shaking himself, Louis shoved in the spare key and slid into the flat, shutting the door softly.  
  
It was dark, cold and seemingly empty save for the light that filtered across the corridor.  
  
Louis knew Harry was in his room, but he didn't expect to see what he saw.  
  
Clothes were strewn across the room, drawers pulled out of table, pictures ripped off the walls, glass shattered across the room, lamps knocked over, it looked like a tornado had ripped through Harry's room.  
  
The younger boy was face down on the rumpled bed, clutching what look like a photo.  
  
Louis knew that frame. He'd recognise it anywhere. It was the one he'd given to Harry at Leeds, with the two of them hugging at the entrance.  
  
He swallowed and opened his mouth to talk when Harry suddenly snarled.  
  
'God fucking dammit, Louis, why are you even real? I hate you, I hate the fact that I'm in love with you. Get out of my head for sanity's sake! I don't think I can go on like this.'  
  
Louis froze. Of course they were right. He was blind. So, _so_ blind. And an idiot, not to mention a _gigantic_ twat…  
  
'I suppose then that you don't want me here?' Louis' voice cracked before he cleared his throat.  
  
Harry jumped, startled and flipped around, only to sit up when he saw who was standing in his room.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?'  
  
He sighed heavily, 'I want you to listen to me. Please.'  
  
Harry said nothing and stared stonily right back at him.  
  
'I'm sorry. I really am, okay Haz, because I didn't know. I didn't realise.'  
  
'Oh and now you're here to play the 'It’s not you it's me' card and tell me how sorry you are that I'm in love with you?' The snide tone in Harry's voice made him flinch.  
  
'No, actually...' Louis but his lip, running a hand through his hair, 'I'm here to tell you that...I...I love you too.'  
  
'What?' Harry scoffed, 'But I thought you 'weren't gay.''  
  
'I didn't know how I felt about you!' He exclaimed, 'Alright...I've been confused for years! I suppose I've always known but I just refused to believe it! Harry, the whole fucking world has its eyes on us, I didn't want to ruin our careers!'  
  
Harry growled, stomping toward him, 'The whole fucking world, as you put it, has known since we were put together! Or didn't you notice the fans who ship us? Because I'm pretty darn sure you were the one saying that Larry Stylinson was a conspiracy!'  
  
Louis closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. That was it.  
  
He surged forwards, grabbing at his friend's shoulders and smashed his mouth over Harry's.  
  
Harry let out a sharp noise as their noses collided, but his hands fisted angrily in Louis' shirt, pulling him forward until their bodies slammed together.  
  
Louis did an internal happy dance and softened his grip on Harry, sliding his arms around his neck, brushing his fingers on the sides of his neck.  
  
The kiss slowed, turning from aggressive to sweet and Harry melted into Louis' arms, fingers easing on his shirt.  
  
The Doncaster lad pulled away slightly, breathing heavily, eyes still closed, 'I really do love you Harry.'  
  
'You sure?' His voice was quiet, uncertain.  
  
'Always loved you, Curly.' Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. 'Even though it took me a while to admit it.'  
  
'What do you want for Christmas, Boo?' The Cheshire lad mumbled, lips pressed against Louis' neck.  
  
Louis smiled against Harry's hair, 'As cheesy as this is going to sound--'  
  
Harry laughed, he sound muffled against Louis, 'No don't say it!'  
  
Louis soldiered on, beaming grin on his face, 'All I want for Christmas is you.'  
  
'You're so corny.'  
  
'And you love me for it.'  
  
Harry pulled back, green eyes glazed with tears as they stared into blue, 'I really do.'  
  
Louis blinked, 'Stop, or you'll make me cry!'  
  
'And I'll be here to wipe your tears away,' Harry said through a gigantic cheesy grin.  
  
He let out a watery chuckle, 'You're an idiot.'  
  
'But I'm your idiot.'  
  
'Stop Hazza, I'm going to die on my birthday!' Louis gasped through spasms of laughter at Harry's completely straight face.  
  
'Weren't you supposed to be the romantic one?' Harry pouted, bottom lip popping out.  
  
Louis sobered, poking it, 'You really should be illegal.'  
  
Harry quirked at eyebrow, a smirk on his lips, 'I can think of a lot of things that should be illegal.'  
  
His brain stuttered, jaw falling open, and he literally had to hold himself together.  
  
'We should go back to Niall's...being MY birthday party and all...'  
  
The predatory grin that mad Harry's teeth glint under the lights had shivers rippling down Louis' spine.  
  
'Do you really want to go, Lou?' Harry wheedled, walking forward until Louis' back hit the wardrobe.  
  
He swallowed, unable to look away from the darkening green eyes.  
  
Harry leant into his ear, breath scalding, 'I'm sure I could find a much better birthday present for you.'  
  
He snapped, pushing Harry back and grasping for his phone, hurriedly dialling Liam's number. The phone almost dropped when Harry pressed his lips to Louis' neck.  
  
'Shit Harry, g-gimme a sec,' Louis stammered as he waited impatiently for Liam to answer.  
  
Harry didn't listen, the stubborn child and kept nosing along Louis' throat.  
  
 _'Louis?'_ Liam's voice crackled through the phone.  
  
A gasp fell out of his mouth, and he felt Harry grin against his shoulder, 'Li-Liam...u-um, you guys c-can— _gah!_ '  
  
Louis hissed when teeth dug into the side of his neck.  
  
 _'Uh Lou? What's going on?'_  
  
'Nothing! J-just don't worry about H-Harry...he's f-fine.'  
  
Liam was sceptical, _'Lou, are you sure--'_  
  
'I'm bloody sure, Liam!' Louis exclaimed, gritting his teeth.  
  
 _'Calm down Liam, Harry's probably got him pinned against a wall!'_ Niall's voice called from the background.  
  
 _'Oh..._ ' Liam muttered, _'Eh...Louis?'_  
  
He could do nothing but let out a gasp, his grip on Harry's wrist cutting off any circulation as the younger boy bit his neck yet again.  
  
 _'I'll take that as an answer then,'_ the nervously amused tone in his friend's voice would've amused Louis if he were in a different situation, _'Uh...have fun?'_  
  
Louis just hung up, tossing his phone somewhere behind him and melting into Harry's arms.  
  
Harry pulled away, laughing raucously.  
  
'I hate you, Harold.' Louis growled, crossing his arms.  
  
'Pouting looks good on you, babe.'  
  
An unhindered grin spread across Louis' face, and Harry instantly returned it.  
  
'I can't believe I was so stupid...' Louis whispered, brushing a hand through Harry's curls.  
  
Harry took his other hand, and kissed his knuckles, 'I wouldn't have you any other way.'


End file.
